robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Scrapper
The Scrapper was a robot that exclusively competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars. It was eliminated in the first round, being immobilised on one side by Revolution 3 and flipped out of the arena by eventual Series 7 Semi-Finalist St. Agro early into its only battle. Design The Scrapper was a two-wheel drive, invertible box wedge-shaped robot. Its name was borne out of the fact that it was made from scrap. In terms of armour, The Scrapper featured transparent polycarbonate armour, which was "six mil doubled up" according to team member Andrew Brown. This polycarbonate was also put to use in other areas of the machine - with numerous, hinged wedgelets on its sides. In terms of armament, The Scrapper consisted of a 950rpm, 20kg spinning disc at the front - which had the robot's own name painted on it - along with a set of rear ramming spikes. However, little was seen of either of these weapons during The Scrapper only fight. The Team The Scrapper was entered into Series 7 by a two-man team from Tipton in the West Midlands. The two teammates Andrew Brown and Lee Shaw operated the robot, and wore plain white shirts brandishing the robot's logo in their only appearance on Robot Wars. Robot History Series 7 Newcomer The Scrapper went up against three veterans of Robot Wars in Round 1 of Series 7, fighting St. Agro, Mega Hurts LT and Revolution 3. As soon as activate was called, Revolution 3 rammed into The Scrapper. The Scrapper attacked Mega Hurts LT with its spinning disc weapon, but caused minimal damage. Revolution 3 then continued attacking The Scrapper with its own spinning drum, leaving the newcomers spinning in circles, as half of its drive had been taken out by the spinner of Revolution 3, effectively rendering The Scrapper immobile. Without waiting for The Scrapper to be counted out, St. Agro gathered up the limping machine and brought it over to the arena wall where the Cornish robot threw The Scrapper out of the arena, eliminating it from the competition alongside the later-immobilised Mega Hurts LT. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Of the four robots that lost in the first round of Heat H of Series 7, The Scrapper was the only one whose name did not start with the letter M. *All of The Scrapper's opponents lost in the first round of a previous UK Championship - Mega Hurts lost in the first round of Series 3 (as Tut's Revenge) and Revolution 3 and St. Agro both lost in the first round of Series 6. *The Scrapper was one of three robots that only fought in Series 7 thrown out of the arena and be from a team that never appeared in any other series. The others were Hellbent and Mobot. *Like Scrapper in Series 1, The Scrapper lost to a robot with that had a flipping/lifting weapon who became the winner of the heat that they competed in. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from the West Midlands Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena in their only appearance Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7